banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Freezeezy Peak
Freezeezy Peak is the fifth world Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. The entrance is located on the sixth floor of Gruntilda's Lair through a snow white passage. Its picture is located in the Bubblegloop Swamp entrance area, through a passage behind the main hut. This passage is filled with piranha water, so make sure you equip the pair of Wading Boots found near the Gruntling to make it through unharmed. Alternatively, you can use the crocodile transformation to traverse the waters (or bounce through the water while taking the hits). The picture requires 8 Jiggies to complete. Points of Interest *Stacked Presents *Huge Snowman *Christmas Tree *Village **Mumbo's Skull *Wozza's Cave **Ice Key Cave *Entrance Area **Boggy's Igloo Moves Learned Beak Bomb Learned on top of the stacked presents. While flying, press the B button to perform a long distance headbutt. Transformation * Walrus (requires 15 Mumbo Tokens) Maps Image:FreezeezyPeakNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:FreezeezyPeakObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:FreezeezyPeakJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies Note: Boggy must have his sled back before Jiggies #1 and #2 can be acquired. '' #'Beat Boggy:' After sliding Boggy's sled into his stomach, transfom into the Walrus and talk to Boggy in an area near the ramp leading to the entrance pad (and his igloo). You will need to race Boggy through all the slalom gates without missing ''any.' '''Beat him and a Jiggy will pop out of the awards podium at the end of the race. #'Beat Boggy Again:' After beating Boggy as a Walrus, he will return to the inital starting area asking for Banjo and Kazooie to race instead. This race is unchanged from the first time, but Turbo Trainers are required to win this race. A Jiggy will pop out of the awards podium if you win. '''Note:' This is the only instance in Banjo-Kazooie that a world cannot be fully completed on the first visit, as the Turbo Trainers are learned a world later. #'Help the Twinklies: '''Use the Beak Buster on the shaking Christmas box near the Christmas tree. After the dialogue, use a series of Beak Barges or Rat-a-tat-Raps on the Twinkly Munchers that appear from the holes within the time limit until 10 Twinklies have made it into the tree (you can also utilize eggs or the Beak Buster to attack, but they are slower and less efficient in dealing with the Twinkly Munchers). You will then need to fire 3 eggs at the "ON" switch that appears on the back of the tree's pot. Lastly, you must fly through the star at the top of the tree three times and the glass encasing the Jiggy inside the tree will break. Climb the tree to the top to get the Jiggy. #'Meet Wozza:' Talk to Wozza as a Walrus, and he'll give you a Jiggy. #'Defeat Sir Slushes:' Use the Beak Bomb attack on the hats of all the Sir Slushes in Freezeezy Peak. After defeating all 6 of them, the Jiggy will appear inside a Chinker at the very top of the giant snowman. You will need to fly to the top to get this Jiggy. #'The Snowman's Buttons:' Beak Bomb all three buttons on the giant snowman and a Jiggy will pop out between the snowman's legs. #'Find the Presents:' Find three different colored presents in Freezeezy Peak and gift them to Groggy, Soggy, and Moggy in the igloo. Once all three presents have been given, a Jiggy will appear on the table. The presents' locations are: #*Red: Inside the Christmas tree at the lowest level. #*Blue: On the giant snowman's nose. #*Green: On a small island behind the snowman. #'Save Boggy:' Climb the giant snowman and find a sled on its scarf and jump on it. The sled will ride down and crash into Boggy's stomach, coughing out a Jiggy as a result. #'Inside the Pipe: A Jiggy is located inside the pipe of the giant snowman. #Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'''Blue - On top of the Snowman's broom. *'Green' - Behind the house that has a Flight Pad on its chimney. *'Orange' - Inside Wozza's cave in a small alcove. (Where the Ice Key is) *'Purple' - On top of the pile of presents near Bottles. *'Yellow' - Inside Mumbo's Skull on the shelves. Extra Honeycombs *Under the Sir Slush on the island in the village area. *Inside a room in Wozza's Cave accessible only by the Walrus. Witch Switch *Underneath the Sir Slush near the Christmas tree. This witch switch will open up a chute in the entrance area of Freezeezy Peak in Gruntilda's Lair with a Jiggy inside. Like Jiggy #2, Turbo Trainers must be learned before this can be obtained. Shoot Blue Eggs into the spiderweb on the floor of the main room on the sixth floor. In another chute accessed from a Shock Jump Disc in the Freezeezy Peak entrance room, Beak Bust the Flying Pad Switch to temporarily activate a Flying Pad in the hole the spiderweb was covering up. Using the Turbo Trainers, quickly dash to the Flying Pad and fly to the chute with the Jiggy. (Although it isn't necessary, this method can also be used to obtain Mad Monster Mansion's Witch Switch Jiggy.) Mumbo Tokens *At the end of the Snowman's scarf slide. *Two are under Sir Slushes after they are defeated. *Inside Boggy's igloo, behind the table. *Under the entrance to the Christmas Tree. *Two, one at each foot of the Snowman. *One in the large space of water near the path to the scarf. *Behind the stack of presents near Bottles, in a corner. *Collected after taking off from the Flying Pad on the chimney in the village. Extra Lives *On top of Mumbo's House *In the secret passage in Wozza's Cave, guarded by a Chinker. *Behind some icicles at the finish line for the sledding. Stop 'n' Swop *'Ice Key' - The Ice Key is located inside Wozza's Cave. In the Nintendo 64 version of the game, it is locked behind an ice wall but is just visible and only obtainable through the Treasure Trove Cove Sandcastle. Here, you can see the N64 ice key frozen behind a wall of ice. Mini-games *Protect the Twinklies *Racing with Boggy Characters *The Twinklies *Wozza the Walrus *Boggy the Polar Bear *Groggy *Moggy *Soggy *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo Enemies *Beehive *Sir Slush *Chinker *Twinkly Muncher *Ticker Trivia *The entrance to the level at Gruntilda's Lair seems to look like a retail-sold Advent Calendar. This may be related to the Christmas Theme of this level or it could be related to the mysterious soundtrack "Advent" that was found within the game's files. *A part, a refrigerator, in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is named "Freezeezy" after this level. It freezes the target for several seconds. The snowman is also featured in Banjoland, albeit a bit melted. *Freezeezy Peak's theme is one of two themes available on the stereo vehicle part in Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts, the other being Click Clock Wood. *An underwater variation of this song's theme exists; however, no underwater variation can be found in the game, as you can't go underwater without the walrus. When you do this the normal music plays. It is unknown if going underwater in the level was possible at one point. There is also an underwater theme for Wozza's Cave. **The underwater theme for Wozza's Cave can be heard in normal gameplay. It can be heard in Grunty's Furnace Fun during a "What level is this music from?" question. However, it plays layered with the normal Freezeezy Peak theme because, due to a bug, one layer of track goes unmuted. *This is the only level in Banjo-Kazooie that requires a move learned from a level above it in order to obtain a jiggy. In any other level, the player can obtain all ten of the jiggies in one play. **Alteratively, the player could enter Gobi's Valley first to learn the Turbo Trainers, but there is a jiggy in this level which requires a move learned in Freezezy Peak. Meaning that one of these two levels has to be entered more than once. *This level is not shown on the demo mode. *The freezing water is unable to be avoided using the Wonderwing. Names in Other Languages Gallery See also: Freezeezy Peak/Gallery de:Freezeezy Peak Category:Trivia